


You make me go crazy

by nikita834



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Liam, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Child Harry, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Liam, Underage Rape/Non-con, harry is 8 and Liam is 24, liam is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: Alternative way how things could have gone when Liam found out Louis was fucking Harry.Liam wants to fuck Harry too and then he gets a chance.





	You make me go crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was created while I was writing my story "Little baby boy". I needed to get some angst out so I wrote this. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Having sex with a minor is a rape and a crime. And what Liam does here is unforgivable. Liam is an asshole in this.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life and I don't own any of the boys or One direction.
> 
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

Liam had seen the films Louis had made with Harry. Louis was actually fucking his 8-year-old. It was making Liam sick. But he wanted piece of that perfect ass. He needed it like air. After he had seen the films it was all Liam could think about. He had to do something about it.

The next weekend Louis was on a work trip out of town. He got a big assignment and he needed to meet the client himself. Louis had asked Liam to take care of Harry for that time. Liam was Harry’s godfather and he had always been there for Louis. Louis trusted him more than his own parents. Of course Liam agreed to have Harry over. It gave him all weekend with the boy.

On Friday night Louis dropped Harry off. He kissed him and told him to be a good boy, to do everything Liam said. Harry smiled and said he would. And Liam knew he wasn’t lying. That little boy did everything others told him to do and Liam was going to take advantage of that.

That night Liam was tucking Harry in bed. They had read the bedtime story and it was time for good night kisses. Usually Liam gave Harry a little peck on the mouth but not tonight. Tonight he wanted more. He kissed Harry right on the mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Harry tried to push him away. “No little boy, you will kiss me just like I want you to kiss me. Your dad said you should do as I say. And I say you need to give me access to that pretty little mouth.” Liam growled and pushed his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Harry whimpered but let Liam do as he pleased.

Soon the kissing wasn’t enough and Liam pulled Harry’s duvet off him. There he was, all naked and ready to be devoured. Liam put his mouth on Harry’s little cock and sucked. “What are you doing?” Harry asked with tears in his voice. He wasn’t used to this. Louis was always gentle with him and always stopped if he asked. “I know you want this. I’ve seen videos of you. You dirty little minx,” Liam said with voice full of lust. “Let me suck you and then you can return the favour.”

Liam sucked Harry until he was coming in Liam’s mouth. Harry had started to cry a little and let out these pathetic little whimpers. He couldn’t control his body to not enjoy the insult of Liam’s mouth and it was confusing him. “It’s my turn now,” Liam said and pulled Harry so he was sitting on the bed. Liam stood right in front of him and forced his mouth open. He pushed his rock hard cock in and said, “Suck. Suck like you have never sucked before, you little minx.” The insults were turning Liam on and he started to fuck Harry’s mouth.

Harry sucked him like he had been doing it for years. And maybe he had. Liam didn’t know how long Louis had been using his boy. Liam was soon close and pushed in harder. He pumped against Harry’s throat and Harry gagged. That drove Liam over the edge. He came into that beautiful hot mouth. “You did good, Harry. You can sleep now.” Liam said and put Harry back to bed. There was tears in Harry’s eyes and he curled on his side and turned his back to Liam. Liam felt a little bad but it had felt so good. He decided he wanted to do more the next day.

Saturday morning Harry walked into the kitchen fully clothed. He rarely wore clothes but for some reason he had this morning. Liam came to him and kissed him hard again. He was going crazy with want. He needed to destroy that boy. But first he needed to feed him. Liam had made waffles and Harry ate some. Harry wasn’t his bubbly self, but Liam wasn’t too worried. He just wanted Harry.

After breakfast they watched a movie and Harry wanted to read before they would go out and play. Liam let him and he decided to work a little. After few hours it was really quiet in the house. Liam went to look for Harry and found him asleep in his bed.

Harry was laying on his tummy. His little ass in the air. Liam decided he couldn’t wait any longer and walked to Harry. He gently took off his pants and there it was. The hole he had been dreaming off. Liam quickly got the lube from the bathroom and coated his fingers. Then he pushed one finger inside. Harry stirred only a little and Liam could continue his exploration trip without worry.

Soon Liam pushed in the second finger and Harry moaned. He wanted this. Liam tried his little cock and noticed it was hard. That encouraged Liam to push in the third finger and stretch Harry even more. Harry woke up to that and as soon as he noticed what was going on he tried to get up. “Face on the pillow!” Liam said and pushed him down. Harry was enjoying this. His cock was hard, he must be enjoying this. Liam told himself while Harry started to whimper again.

“I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you.” Liam rambled while he kept scissoring his fingers inside Harry. Soon Harry felt ready for him and Liam pushed his cock inside. Harry screamed in pain. “Liam, please stop. Please make it stop. I don’t want this,” Harry cried. That only spurred Liam on. He was sure Harry was enjoying this as much as he was. He took a hold of those tiny little hips and fucked Harry harder. He couldn’t believe he fitted inside that little hole. He was like in trance while he watched himself disappear in Harry over and over again.

Harry kept crying and begging him to stop so Liam put his hand over Harry’s mouth and whispered in his ear “You better stop that, you dirty little slut or I will make you.” Harry stopped instantly but kept crying silently. Liam pounded harder, enjoying the heat and the tightness. And when he came, he came longer than in ages. “You did well, little one. You can take a shower now,” Liam said after he pulled out and Harry ran to the shower. He was going to do it again that evening. Louis was coming back the next morning and he needed one more fuck before he had to give that walking sex doll back.

Harry was quiet the rest of the day and didn’t want to do anything with Liam. Liam didn’t understand why cause he hadn’t done anything Harry hadn’t done with Louis. But that night he might. When they were watching telly Liam got undressed and his cock was already hard. Harry watched him with scared eyes. He knew what was coming. Harry tried to run to his room but Liam got a hold of him. “You are not going anywhere. You will ride me,” Liam said with an angry tone. He wasn’t pleased that Harry tried to get away.

Harry nodded defeated and Liam undressed him. He took off his pants and shirt and then used the shirt to tie Harry’s hands behind his back. Harry looked so good tied up. Harry looked up at him and tears were back. “I don’t understand how Louis keeps up with this crying. It’s horrible,” Liam mumbled to himself and bent Harry over the couch. He lubed Harry’s hole and stretched him a bit. Harry was loose from earlier but Liam didn’t want to cause any bleeding wounds.

Then Liam sat on the couch and picked Harry up. He was limp like a ragdoll. He placed Harry on his lap and pushed his cock inside that tight hole. Harry cried out loud at the pain and just sat there squeezing his eyes shut. “Stop it, it can’t hurt. You are well stretched.” Liam said. “Ride my joystick, slut” Liam commanded and Harry started to bounce on his lap. His little thighs were working hard while Liam sat there enjoying the view. “Tell me I’m the best you ever had,” Liam said. “You are the best I’ve ever had,” Harry repeated with an emotionless voice. “Tell me you want me,” Liam continued. “I want you,” Harry repeated again. Liam knew Harry didn’t mean any of it but it sounded so good.

Liam started to push up into Harry while holding Harry in place. Suddenly having Harry ride him wasn’t enough. He pushed Harry up and bent him over the table so his ass was up. Liam pushed inside with force and took a hold of Harry’s hands that were still tied up behind his back. Harry’s face was on the table and he was whimpering in pain again. Liam fucked Harry hard while holding his hands tight with one hand and his other hand on Harry’s hips. He squeezed hard. Liam needed to leave marks.

Liam kept fucking Harry for a long time. Everytime he was about to come, he pulled out and squeezed at the base of his cock. He didn’t want this to end. At some point he turned Harry around and pushed his cock in Harry’s throat over and over again. Harry kept gagging and tears were running from his eyes. Liam felt so powerful and amazing because he was wrecking this boy. He got to do anything and Harry couldn’t stop him.

When Liam was finally ready to come he turned Harry around again, took a hold of his hips and fucked him until he was coming. Liam came so hard he saw stars. “God, you were perfect hole to fuck,” Liam said. Harry was now covered in fluids so Liam took him to shower and washed him clean. Harry kept looking at the walls and whimpered when ever Liam touched his entrance.

The next morning Liam woke up to a doorbell ringing. He walked downstairs and saw Harry already in Louis’ arms. “How did it go?” Louis asked. “Really well, might want to have another sleepover soon,” Liam said. Louis just smiled and then they were off. Liam knew Louis wouldn’t leave him alone with Harry again but it had definitely been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The original story has a happy ending so I needed to make this separate. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry. 
> 
> My tumblr [Nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


End file.
